


The Loss

by Miyako



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Crying, First english fic, M/M, Pining, and a lot of mentions of Haruka, fic takes place during the 1st season, mention of Nitori, spare my life, the rinharu is very slight in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako/pseuds/Miyako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though traveling to Australia, a piece of Rin's heart couldn't forget a certain person.<br/>Angsty-ish two-minute ficlet.</p><p>Inspired by The Birthday Massacre's Two Hearts, but Hollywood Undead's The Loss fits a lot better (hence the title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss

Torn photos, dented tabletop, hidden tears.  
  
When he had left this country – and Haruka as well –, Rin had never thought he'd ever miss the boy, who he thought about only as a rival, not a friend anymore, that much. But after hours, days, months spent alone he suddenly realized his heart was still longing for the black haired boy’s closeness. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get him out of his head. All those sleepless nights were there to prove that, but Rin didn’t want to admit that his weakness was the Nanase boy.  
  
Since returning to Japan and being enrolled to Samezuka Academy nothing has changed. His own sea storm has been raging in his soul, waves clashing above his head, pushing him down into the dark water of despair and he just can't take it. Sometimes, after practice, when barely audible sniffling sounds fill the already empty common showers, Nitori asks with concern in his thin voice if any help was needed. Of course Rin immediately refuses, and tries to convince himself of the reason of the tears welling up in his eyes being only the chlorine. But deep inside he knows that if all these things are going to continue, his never-ending despondency will keep him from achieving his goals, and that, he won't be able to move on. He must improve on Haruka, the person who he thinks of as a friend and an enemy, whom he loathes but loves, with whom he hasn’t been able to part ways. Who keeps being on his mind every single day, whom he wants to inform about missing him _so damn much_ , to whom he would return – but he can’t. Because he is Matsuoka Rin, and Nanase Haruka is necessary for only one certain thing. Yes. For overcoming him, moving on and never ever looking back.  
  
Tiny teardrops fall into the basin once again, but they're quickly washed away, thanks to the suddenly opened faucet. And as two hands are splashing water on the weary face, and raking through the burgundy locks, combing them back with a languid motion, Rin looks up slowly, into the mirror in front of him.  
"I’m pathetic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first fanfiction written in English. qxq I hope my terrible usage of grammar and tenses hasn't fully ruined the reading experience. I swear it does sound serious and kinda effective in my original language, but my translation killed the whole thing. I'm really sorry for that, I hope I'll be able to improve. :')  
> (Actually, this story is at least 2 years old, that's why the theme is not that current. :c)  
> Thank you very much for reading! ♡  
> Constructive criticism is warmly welcome, please teach me how to be a decent human being on ao3! ;v;


End file.
